Odio este dia, pero a la vez me encanta
by Neko'D
Summary: Un dia de San Valentin horroroso se puede convertir en el mejor dia de tu vida


****Hoolaa ;D, este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, si en verdad fueran buenes personas me dejarian un review...XD

* * *

**PVD Natsume**

Estaba corriendo, huyendo como si me fuera la vida en ello, jamás pensé que algo tan inofensivo pudiera dar tanto miedo.Y no pensar en lo que dirían los demás, yo, el gran Natsume Hyuuga, huyendo de una manada de chicas eufóricas , que intentaban, por todos los medios, que probara sus chocolates y demas dulces echos el día anterior,con todo tipo de ingredientes y pociones que quien sabe le harian a mi estupendo organismo, definitivamente, la población femenina daba miedo, sobretodo en esta época del año...todos los años la misma historia.

Mientras corría por los pasillos del colegio, me choque con ruka, que huía de otro grupo de chicas, y decidió unirse a mi, cuando por fin habíamos conseguido huir de ellas, Ruka empezó a hablar:

-Natsume, necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo el rubio jadeando por haber parado de huir tan derrepente.

-Claro, lo que tu quieras, con tal de no volver con esa jauría rabiosa-dijo señalandocon el dedo pulgar el sitio de donde venían.

El chico soltó una pequeña risa muy divertida, pero corta con lo que pudo volver a su posición inicial, y centrar en su vista en el azabache que tenia enfrente de el, su cara era tan tensa que natsume supo entonces que lo que su amigo iba a contarle no era para bromear y por alguna razón desconocida le incumbía:

-Natsume, puede que a ella le consigas engañar, pero a mi no-dijo centrando aun mas sus ojos en el.

-No se de que me hablas...-dijo desviando su mirada y sintiéndose completamente indiferente.

-Se que estas sufriendo por lo de las misiones por eso no quería presionarte, pero a mi no me engañas-dijo repitiendoselo a su parecer últimamente las misiones habían sido mas duras y siempre volvia mucho mas mal herido que de costumbre.

-Ruka..

-Natsume, tienes que decírselo, sino te aras mas daño a ti mismo...-dijo con cara seri mientras los arboles que nos rodeaban les hacían el eco con sus hojas.

-Tu no lo comprendes, nunca as estado enamorado de una chica que es infantil asta para elegir su ropa enterior-por ese motivo le llamaba _Lunares._

-tu no lo sabes, pero ese no es el caso, tienes que decírselo, me aras ese "favor".-dijo con cara de interrogación.

-vale Ruka pero esta me la guardo-dijo mientras se alejaba en busca de su objetivo.

En ese momento, una chica sin expresión en la cara, aparece desde un matorral, lo había escuchado todo..

-Hotaru, vas a perder la apuesta y me darás los 200 rabbittos y...puede que algo mas...-dijo el rubio con una expresión siniestra en su cara

-tks-dijo la chica-eso ya lo veremos-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

PVD Natsume

Tsk, y ahora que le digo yo a _Lunares,_ que era la persona en la que pensaba día y noche, que me encantaba como se molestaba cuando le decía cosas pervertidas, que no podía vivir sin sus enormes y calurosas sonrisas, (que era verdad), no, el era el gran Natsume, no podia decir esas cursiladas, tenia que ser directo, sino su refutación caería en picado, ademas, el tenia a todas las chicas del colegio para el solo, harian lo que el quería con solo una mirada pero, porque la quería a ella? me irrita, y no se porque, con solo pensar que en este momento podría estar con otro...me ponía enfermo, y encima ahora, tenia otro motivo para odiar este horrendo día.

Y sin darse cuenta me había regresado el motivo por el que había huido al bosque con mi mejor amigo, las chicas furiosas y desprendentes de feromonas, di una vuelta de 180º y sali corriendo hasta llegar a mi árbol, el árbol de sakura, me sentó al pie del árbol, aliviado al ver que no había nadie por los alrededores, aunque parece que lo había echo mal porque cinco minutos después me callo encima (literalmente) una castaña de ojos caramelos que se colgaba de una rama del árbol:

-¡Natsume!

-¡_Florecitas_!

-Moo, Natsume no seas malo conmigo-dijo con uno de sus famoso pucheros de la castaña, que por cierto me encantan-encima que te he echo chocolate envinado..-en ese momento el corazón se me paro, no se si fue por la felicidad o por la intriga de saber:¿porque lo ha echo?¿estaran enbenenados?¿habra pensado en mi?¿me los abra echo A MI?-Heoo, Natsume, ¿sigues ai o ya te as ido a tu mundo de luz y color?

-Ja ja, muy graciosa-dijo sarcasticamente-esque no tienes a quien molestar Florecitas?-dijo moviendo el cuerpo de la chica hasta que se quedaron justo de frente

-T-toma y cállate ya, pervertido-dijo entregándole una cajita rosa, con un"para Natsume" arriba de la tapa.

-¿Hum?¿Esto que es? no sera veneno, ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa graciosa en sus labios.

-Callate!Si no lo quieres me lo quedo-dijo intentando quitárselo, pero el ya lo había abierto.

-hmp, no esta mal para ser tu.-dijo comiendoselos muy seguido

-enserio...

-si, esta tan bueno que deberías probarlos-en ese momento, el muchacho se acerco a la chica y le beso, pero ese no era el fin, el chico consiguió pasarle atraves del beso un pedazo de su preciado chocolate envinado-y, que tal ?-

-N-no esta mal.., oye Natsume, yo..-la castaña no pudo de terminar su frase ya que, unos labios ardientes le robaban otro beso, un beso que no duró mucho ya que el azabache se separo incomodo.

-Mikan, quiero que seas mi novia, y no aceptare un no por res-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que la chica se le avalanzó al cuello dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, callendo los dos por la colina-Eso es un si?-dijo perplejo

-Tu que crees?-contesto besandolo de nuevo

Desde los matorrales, una pareja peculiar los observaba, un chico alegre por su mejor amigo y una chica irritada por haber perdido su apuesta:

-valla, valla, al parecer he ganado...-dijo cojiendo a la chica por la cintura, haciendo que se acercara a el

-lo que pasa es que parece que tienes mucha suerte Nogi, tks

-Y que, lo que me importa es que he ganado la apuesta, y tu sabes que no lo he echo por el dinero-dijo mirandola con una ceja lebantada-Al parecer la gran Hotaru Imai va a tener que aceptar ser la novia del pobre Ruka Nogi

-*suspira* supongo que una apuesta es una apuesta, si me haces algo innecesario romperemos esta relación

-si, si, lo que tu digas, pero ahora-la beso, un beso deseando que esto no terminara, mientras esta entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello dorado del chico.Y así se quedaron hasta la falta de aire, que los dos maldijeron mentalmente.

FIN


End file.
